fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Denver the last dinosaur reboot film
Denver the Last Dinosaur is a musical comedy adventure film from Universal, Legendary Pictures, Illumination animation, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios and perhaps, even Warner Bros. It'll be a reboot of the classic 1980s show and a movie. The Film will have a ton of Wilma Screams Denver will be voiced by Zack Willaims or Billy West, who voiced cartoon classics like Doug Plot A mysterious tar-covered egg gets hatched, releasing a large green Corythosaurus named Denver. The first thing he says is "whoa, man! those sixty-five million years will give you such a crick in the spine!" After making friends with a group of teens, He shows them his eggshell that reveals what the dinosaur world was like in the Mesozoic era. However, Morton Fizz-bag turns the dinosaur into a rock-and-roll superstar, later, Denver must now learn the difference between the consuqences of fortune and the importance of friendship to teach Morton a lesson. The music will be composed by Hans Zimmer featured dinosaurs and creatures in the flashback scenes Tyrannosaurus rex-a meat-eating dinosaur whose name means "king of the tyrant lizards" Pteranodon-a pterosaur Stegosaurus-a dinosaur Tarbosaurus-a cousin of T-rex Brachiosaurus-a dinosaur, that's not quite as big as Argentinosaurus Troodon-once called Stenonychosaurus Triceratops-a dinosaur with three horns Pterodactylus-a pterosaur Spinosaurus-a semi-quardrepedal fish-hunting dinosaur Quetzalcoatlus-a pterosaur Parasaurolophus-a hadrosaur Eoraptor-a dinosaur Saltopusuchus-a relative of dinosaurs, although it's not a true dinosaur Archaeopteryx-a bird Ceratosaurus-a dinosaur Baryonyx-a fishing dinosaur Albertosaurus-a cousin of T-rex Allosaurus-a dinosaur Diplodocus-a sauropod Gryposaurus-a hadrosaur Pachycephalosaurus-a boneheaded dinosaur Goniopholis-a crocodile Centrosaurus-a horned dinosaur dragonfly-a insect Edmontosaurus-a hadrosaur Gallimimus-a birdlike dinosaur Velociraptor-a small feathered dromaeosaur, although it's not large and scaly as in Jurassic World Carnotaurus-a dinosaur with a big head Struthiomimus-a birdlike dinosaur Oviraptor-a dinosaur who isn't a true egg-thief Gorgosaurus-another T-rex cousin Apatosaurus-a sauropod Gryposaurus-a hadrosaur Ichthyosaurus-a marine reptile Avisaurus-a bird Mosasaurus-a seagoing lizard Plesiosaurus-a marine reptile Anzu-a Oviraptor cousin Ceratosaurus-a horned theropod Gasparinisaura-a dinosaur Archelon-a turtle Tenontosaurus-a dinosaur Ornithomimus-a dinosaur Bambiraptor-a dinosaur Acrocanthosaurus-a dinosaur Paluxysaurus-a dinosaur Sarcosuchus-a crocodilian Repenomamus-a dinosaur-eating mammal Castrocauda-a mammal Therizinosaurus-a big clawed vegetarian dinosaur Microraptor-a gliding dinosaur Psittacosaurus-a parrot-beaked dinosaur main living animals great horned owl secretary bird giraffe burrowing owl crocodile lion rhino giant tortoise ostrich wild dogs ravens African elephant orangutan wolves macaws-a kind of parrot bears eagle California condor cast members Denver, the main protagonist: a large Corythosaurus Casey, Mario, Shades, Heather, Chet, Wally, Shady and Jeremy the tough kids-Nick and his bully buddies Curt, Scott, and Rod Larry the pizza chef and the Taco-stand man-two guys who used to fund, until they agree on the newest craze, the "Pizza-taco" Morton Fizz-bag and his scientist helper, Professor Funt: a bad guy who, in the end, turns into an anti-villain good guy while his helper learns a lesson, the hard way., Freddy Factnitts-a bad-turned good guy Rocky-a dog quotes "I surely may be a dinosaur, but I'm no dummy" Denver the last dinosaur's sayings it looks like a sea serpent" "have I got a deal for you!" "I never knew that roughing it could be so,...rough" a quote collection from Morton Fizz-bag scene examples When Denver saves his pals, he gets angry, he envisions the scariest dinosaur he can remember: The Tyrannosaurus rex, and as he stomps in he roars and shouts "Back off, buster! ROAR!!!!!! GRRR!!!" The song, Denver the last dinosaur theme song is seen and heard at the opening of the film When Denver sees a great horned owl at the treehouse during sunset, he says "Who's there?" and the owl says "Hoot!" When Denver accidentally hits Morton in the face, Mr. Fizzbag shouts out a Scream of "Wilma!", ALA The Flintstones. the soundtrack features Denver the last dinosaur main theme-Dale Sckacker (or some other singer like him, only better)/ opening Get up offa that thing-James brown A Little help from my friends-the beetles Walk the dinosaur-queen Latifa celebration song-kool and the gang earth, wind and fire-shining star get away-earth, wind, and fire Mesozoic mind-Charmer (extended version with additional verses) I live by the groove-Paul Carrack Denver the last dinosaur (reprise) Opening Credits Universal-the globe is green-colored Legendary Pictures-Denver the last dinosaur main theme instrumental Amblin Illumination animation Blue sky studios Category:Possible reboots Category:Dinosaur Fanmakes Category:Reboot Category:Denver the Last Dinosaur reboot Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Universal Studios Fan Fictions Category:Legendary pictures Category:Universal Studios Movies